1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structure for raising plants, and particularly to a planting bag which may be used as a package for plant growing materials prior to the use thereof for the growing of plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide plant cultivating devices including soil-like material in which seeds, and the like, are implanted. These cultivating devices, however, are generally in the form of a canister or similar container intended specifically for a plant cultivating function. Thus, these known plant cultivating devices are constructed in such a manner as not to be necessarily suitable for handling of the soil-like material prior to its cultivating application, and the like.
Prior patents believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
1,994,333 Mar. 12, 1935 2,684,807 July 27, 1954 2,745,754 May 15, 1956 3,189,253 June 15, 1965 3,680,256 Aug. 1, 1972 3,819,316 June 25, 1974